Dragon's Rain
by Bantnam
Summary: I, Issei Hyoudou have been murdered by Yuuma Amano, and revived by the dragon inside of me. I only wish to make the world a more peaceful place than it was yesterday
1. Life 0

**I don't own Highschool DxD by any means. Thanks for joining me in writing this, and I do hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chaos. It's a strange word. It has a few meanings, from 'complete confusion and disorder' to the formless matter that most likely existed before the creation of the universe. It also holds personal values. Some people look to chaos for adventure and excitement, while others cower it's approach. It's a very special word. It lays out our scene perfectly.

A chaotic battlefield, explosions everywhere. Two gigantic beings were battling. One of the great being's in the fight is just a teenager. His name is Issei. He is the host of the Longinus class sacred gear, The Boosted Gear. His opponent was _6 6 6,_ or otherwise known as Trihexa, and it sought the boy's destruction. Issei was in his Juggernaut form, though it had come out incomplete and was quickly killing the boy. All things were in complete confusion and disorder. The Juggernaut and his opponent wanted the other dead, and they were killing everybody who got too close. Nothing could control either of them. Even the dragon Ddraig, the conscious of The Boosted Gear, could do nothing but watch the playing field even out.

Issei was starting to lose, badly so. It hurt to see everything he cared about blown away before him, even though he knew he was so desperately on the right side. That's what pushed him into becoming this deformity. How strange, what chaos could do.

In a sudden mixup, Issei was able to shoot it's tail through its opponent's heart, though in an instant, his opponent did the same to him. They were both on the brink of death. Though things were now finished, there was still chaos among those watching. When would the chaos subside? Who knows.

Ddraig, the boy's partner, was now finally able to take a peek back into the mind of Issei Hyoudou. The boy was dreaming. He wasn't angry or sad at the death of his lover, instead he was just dreaming of the good things it seems. He met the love of his life, and his rival became his best friends in this dream. All the people surrounding him were loving, and they cherished him greatly. But in the corner of his mind a darkness grew suddenly, overtaking the rest of his mind. Once voice began echoing in his mind.

" _Would you die for me?"_

The little world in Issei's head fell apart in an instant and all that was left were the points in his life where he couldn't protect the people he cared about. All of his regrets had set upon him. Issei began to fall, quickly spiraling down in the finals moments of his life. Ddraig couldn't stand to see his partner go in such a way. The dragon decided he would finally butt into his partner and host's mind.

 **[ISSEI!]** The boy's consciousness lit up in a brilliant flame.

 **[WE saved your friends. WE defeated all your enemies. WE have learned to live and to fight proudly, no matter the opponent, and partner I believe in you. I believe that you will always be apart and that I'll always miss you if you die here. And i'll never get over your death, because you're my only partner who has thought of me as an equal, and not a simple means of power. Who ever I chose before always got drunk on power or never unlocked my powers at all. But you Issei, are the only one who's sworn to save and not destroy, you have set the goal to break the wall, the impenetrable wall that has never been broken by someone drunk by my power, and then you set an even higher goal. A goal I could never fully agree with, but you have decided on becoming the Harem King. The one who loved the world for its full beauty and and the populace that lives upon it.]**

Upon hearing this in his head, Issei smiled. His juggernaut gear vanished, and the boy floated downwards, still with the hole in his chest, where his heart should be. He landed on his feet, but he quickly collapsed. In the end, Ddraig couldn't help as much as he wanted to. Issei's left arms began cracking up and it faded into dust, taking Ddraig's soul with it.

Trihexa collapsed across from Issei, and it was clear to see that the beast had perished. Many other beings lay unconscious across the blood filled battlefield. Michael, Azazel, and the four Maous lied together, as well as a few other god's from other religions. Many of the boy's friends were scattered out as well. Issei, in a last ditch effort, used his remaining strength to crawl to his lover, not too far away from him. He place his head upon her breasts. He played a bit with her silver hair. It felt strange to him, her cold chest. It was always giving him warm welcomes before. But you could say this was fitting to their situation.

Two large portals opened up in the sky, freeing the dragons of all kinds. Hundred of thousands of dragon's flew from them, and saw the terrible sight below. Coming in last, due to sheer size, Great Red and Ophis emerged from separate portals. They too saw the tragedy below them. Ophis witnessed the fleeing of Ddraigs soul, and quickly placed a seal on it. Below them were the dead bodies of the two greatest Heavenly Dragon wielders.

Ah, my bad. I seem to have started rambling on about the tragedy here. My bad. Before I finish the ending of our story, I should tell you of the beginnings of our hero, and the start of his journey as a very unique individual. Are you ready?


	2. Life 1

I don't own Highschool DxD by any means. Wow. It's been like a whole year since i wrote on here. Might as well start off again with my favorite story. No special requests for you expect that I hope that you read and review.

* * *

I fell to my knees as a crimson stream flowed down from my stomach. It hurt. It hurt more than anything I've ever felt before... But to be honest, it hurt me a lot more on the inside. The crimson color overtook the color of my clothes, drenching them in the same color. It flowed down and dripped to the concrete beneath me from my fingertips. I struggled to lift my arms up to the object protruding from my chest. It burned to touch but I grasped it none the less. I must be hallucinating because this thing seems to be glowing. A giggle from the girl in front of me redrew my attention.

"Oh my! You sure are resillient~ for a regular human that is. I still can't wrap my head around it though, did you really think some random girl you'd never seen before was suddenly in love with you? Ahahahaha! You sure are priceless Issei. You fell for my act like a rat to a trap!" The girl was in tight and revealing leather outfit, and she seemed somewhat taller than she was before. She made a bad attempt to cover her mouth as she laughed. I gasped for air in an attempt to say something to this girl.

"Wh... Why...?" It was the only thing that really came to mind. Just maybe there was some reason she could give me that would make this all turn out positive. Its desperate but I just can't believe this feeling of betrayal in my chest. I'd do anything to make it turn out differently. The black around my eyes started to fade out everything else that I wasn't focusing on.

"Oh? You can still talk too. Wow~," She walked up closer placed her hands on the spear. "Here, this should speed things up." In a hard movement, she twisted the spear, and angled it in sharp directions. I gritted my teeth and grunted in pain, before I released my hands from the spear and fell over onto my side, in a puddle of the crimson color that had been leaking from me. The visible world grew smaller beneath the blackness that encroached. "Well, to answer you- that is if you can still hear me- it's hard to explain. You have a very special gift, but it would get in my way so here I am disposing of you. This is kind of like playing with your food before you eat it right? Not that I'm going to eat you of course, but I wanted to have fun with you before I killed you. You were going to die anyway, regardless of the circumstances. If not here, then... perhaps at your house? Ehehe~." She giggled again.

The feeling swelled in my chest, becoming the only thing that I could feel, as the pain slipped away and my body grew numb. It took everything I had at this point to stay awake to stare at her.

"Well then, I had a great night tonight Issei. Get a good night's rest so that we can have another date m'kay? Goodbye~" Collosal wings sprouted from behind her and she dissapeared before me.

Tonight sucked. I had so much in front of me... or so I thought anyway. All I can see is this red color.  
The image of big bouncing breasts entered my head. Of course such a perverted thing would come to mind, at least for me. But this red color seems so familliar somehow...

The void overcame me, and I no longer felt anything. The swelling feeling in my chest had dissapeared. There was no pain. There was only black void. I drew my last breath, and my life flashed before me in almost an instant.

This... This isn't good enough.  
It was an obvious conclusion.

* * *

"Guuahh!" I sit up sharply in my bed, gasping for air. I clutched at my chest. There was nothing. All of the blood was gone. "What the fuck." I remember it so vividly... Yuuma Amano, the girl who had pronounced her love for me and asked me on a date, had pierced me through the chest, and left me to bleed out on the sidewalk after telling me she was only 'playing with her food.'

It must have been some nightmare... Theres not so much as a scar from last night to prove that she had done anything... I can't believe I dreamt up something so violent. I guess i'll talk to her after school today...

A glance at my alarm clock showed me that I had slept in. I was too late for school for this shit. I put on my uniform and glanced at the mirror to see how bad my hair had gotten while I had slept. It was generally a nightmare in and of itself to fix. But... Another strange thing. Horns?

Two horns had sprouted from my forehead. "Whaaaat the fuuuck."

I grasped them and attempted to pull, but to no avail. These things were stuck to me like they had been superglued on. But they didn't pull on the skin at all which led me to believe that they were attached to my skull. They were round and sharp at the tip, kind of like some imp from a fairy tail's horns. I felt behind me and I didn't have a tail to match the horns, so I probably didn't turn into an imp.

How in the world am I going to explain this to people? I really don't want to go to school today.

"huh," I sigh to myself as I flow throught the stages of grief. I glance at the alarm clock again and find that I am extraordinarily late, but from this new point of view, I see something else. In my bed specifically. Crimson locks were spread about on my sheets. They were attached to a particularly nude and curvy foreign body. A girl body to be exact. Her breasts made me blush as my eyes were drawn to them. My eyes wandered down to her belly button and across her agape slender legs. They rested where her legs parted. It was quite a sight to behold.

Maybe this morning wouldn't be so bad after all. I couldn't let this girl sleep in as well. Not that I knew who she was, though I think i've seen her before somewhere... I walked slowly, my eyes staring holes into her body. I reached down and gently tapped her.

"Mmn..." A sound escaped her lips. I placed my entire hand onto her side and pushed with a small amount of force several times. All I really ended up doing was watching her breasts jiggle back and forth across her body.

"Mmmm... i get it... I'll get up now..." I mentally broke as she pushed her arms against my bed in an effort to sit up. She did so successfully, seemingly not caring that her body was exposed.

"Uhhh... Good morning?" I let the words slip from my mouth as my confusion riled itself up. "Hmm?" She glanced at me, and then to the light flowing in from my window. "Ah. I guess it is morning isn't it. Good morning as well," She brushed her hair out from in front of her with her hands, and stood up from the bed. Everything she did seemed to be erotic, and to be honest, while this is one of the things that I've dreamed of happening for years, its making me uncomfortable being here so helpless to whatever this woman decided to do.

"I see that your little friend is having a field day," She winked at me. I looked down before covering my already covered parts. "Ah- I'm sorry!" These pants were loose and it was very obvious whenever somebody got a boner. This was one of those times where it was particularly easy to tell. "Don't be. I imagine it is a quite natural response. Now then..."

She looked me up and down before stating. "I have a few questions I would like to ask you. Do you care to oblige?" She spoke with elegance, that was for sure. "Erm... yes, ask away." I responded to her rather quickly. "Then we'll start off with something naughty hmm? Say, what do you think about my body?" She used her arms to squeeze her breasts. It was clear she was misleading me but at this point, so long as she doesn't try to murder me, then I think I'll be fine.

"I- I think that your boobs are the greatest thing that I have laid my eyes upon, ever. Though, I saw a lot more while you were sleeping-" I didn't mean to say the second part out loud. Her eyes widened and she blushed before she moved her hands rather delicately, covering up between her legs, though in the process she squeezed her breasts even more.

"Well, I'm glad that you think that way." She blushed still. I turned my head away and I looked at the ground in embarrasment. "Do you mind getting dressed...? I'm confused and embarrased." I told her. I heard a sigh and the sound of fabric enveloping her skin. Im not quite sure I remember seeing any clothes other than mine, but that isn't a huge problem at the moment. "I am dressed now." She said, and I turned to face her. She was wearing casual clothes.

"Well... on to the next question then," She started. "On a more serious note from the last question, what did that fallen angel say to you last night?" She stared at me with a serious glare. Her blue eyes unwavering at my own brown eyes.

"Yuuma... I- no, she..." I struggled to recall. It brought with it the pain of how she brought up my feelings and crushed them with a smile on her face. "Was last night real?" Were the words I decided to ask. She sighed and nodded her head. "I am afraid so. Tell me what her intentions were, what did she say?" I though back, a very obvious grimace on my face.

"She said some strange things. She said that I'm special or something and so she wanted to dispose of me... Like playing with your food before you ate it. Thats why she went on a date with me before hand." I let out what she had said in what I hoped was a nightmare. I wish this was all still a dream. I just want to wake up already...

"I see... A special gift? And the way she toyed with you... Despicable." She bit her lip and brought her fingers to her chin in thought. She stood up and walked to me. I faltered back, but she continued and spread her arms wide open before embracing me in a hug. Tears I was unaware of dripped from my eyes down my cheeks. As I was taller than her, they dropped onto her hair, but she still held me tight in the embrace.

"I will make sure to repay her for having her way in my territory." She told me, releasing me from her grasp. I wiped at my eyes and asked her, "How are you going to do that?" She looked to me with a thoughtful face. "You don't need to worry about that." She said. "And one more question..." I tell her. She perked an eyebrow.

"You seem magical although I'm not sure of how, but how can I hide these horns from other people?" I pointed at the two horns protruding from my skull. She followed my finger and shook her head in bewilderment.

"Wh... What?" She said in clear confusion. "I... I didn't notice them at all. Can... Can I touch them?" She asked politely with clear curiosity. I nodded in response and she took a step towards me and slowly touched the horns. She slid her fingers along the smooth bone, and poked at their tips. "I... I haven't ever heard of something like this... I'll have to ask my brother." She said the last part under her breath.

"Uhmm... So, do you know a way?" I asked her. "Well, considering I didn't notice them until you pointed them out, I would assume they are already under the influence of magic." She says. I damn well hope she's right. My mind is running in eight different directions right now with worry about these horns, another worry about Yuuma, in some hot eroticism with this random redhead, and just in general confusion.

"Then, I have to go to school now. I am beyond late." I begin to walk to my bedroom door, but she puts her hand on my shoulder. "School is closed... It's Sunday."

...

God damnit.

* * *

Thank you for stoppin by, and have a cool day. Read and review.


	3. Life 2

I spent the evening with the red head, discussing several topics. She explained several things to me like the fact that she was a devil, and that Yuuma was a Fallen Angel. It was difficult to believe, though I think for now that I will be fine. She continued on by explaining that she had discovered me bloody on the concrete, and took me home, however something had started to heal my wounds. Her healing magic worked best when there were no intermediary surfaces, which would explain why she was naked.

"So, how does this devil system work?" We were still talking although it became evening. My parents had gone out for shopping, so we were able to leave undetected, and we were just walking around the city.. "We Devils call it a peerage, and we use the we use special chess pieces, which we call the _Evil Pieces_ as the medium as ways to sort of reincarnate Humans into Devils. Though you necessarily don't have to be dead to reincarnate." A gust of wind scattered her crimson locks, however, they momentarily returned to their original position.

"And you attempted this on me?" I asked her. "I could feel something within you though I didn't know what exactly that was, and I don't intend on letting anything like that go to waste. Besides, who wouldn't want to help someone with an injury as grave as yours?" Her words weren't reassuring. As though her intention of healing me was to use me, not that I can complain since she did save my life after all.

"But, as I told you earlier, it didn't work. Your special something rejected the pieces I attempted to give you. This is quite a rare scenario, especially since it hasn't fully awakened yet… These special somethings, are what we in the supernatural call Sacred Gears. Your sacred gear in particular must be quite powerful. Perhaps one of the Longinus…" I wasn't sure what she meant by this so I didn't bother to ask.

"So, have you noticed any changes with your body, aside from your horns?" I looked at myself, before I looked back to her. "Not anything in particular, though I suppose that normally I would have gotten tired after walking most of the day." My legs felt as though I could walk until morning, and perhaps even beyond then.

"I see… It is getting late, perhaps we should part ways for now. We can continue tomorrow at school. You go to Kuoh Academy as well, right? I believe I have seen you before," I learned a lot today, it will probably be helpful to stick around her.

"I do, and I haven't asked yet so I'll ask you now. Er… Could I get your name? I feel embarrassed for not asking sooner." I scratched the back of my head and she giggled. It wasn't a giggle of pity of some sadistic feeling, but just of joy. Knowing that, I felt reassured, for whatever reason.

"Of course, my name is Rias, Rias Gremory." She smiled politely. "Ok Rias, my name is Issei Hyoudou." I was nervously excited. I've never talked to a girl as freely as this. Makes me wonder if I have a chance with her… Or maybe not…

"Well, do you live close by? I can walk you home if you want." I tried to do the most gentleman thing, but she turned me down. "I will do just fine on my own, thank you though. I'd be more worried about myself if I were you." She gave me a bit of advice, though I'm not sure how exactly to take it.

"Then… Goodnight Rias. See you tomorrow!" I was pretty happy to say the least. She waved back at me. "Good night Issei, see you." She turned and walked off in a direction opposite to my house. I stood silently with a small smile on my face. I wish I could talk to her longer, but I guess I don't mind waiting till tomorrow.

I turned around after seeing her disappear behind a corner. I sighed and started walking. I can see the moon shining down, and the light from the sun is gone. I had better get home soon less my parents give me a lecture…

I follow the normal concrete pathway down the road, and everything seems so surreal. I said I just wasn't tired, but a lot more has changed with my body. I can hear things from further away, and my eyes and I can see although I'm certain it should be pitch black outside. I have so much energy I just want to run and never stop, but I don't feel like running to begin with so I'll just continue walking.

A little ways in front of me was the fountain. I could hear it although I didn't want too. It was strange. Being here at the fountain makes me feel so betrayed.

 _I can almost hear her laugh… Like she's right behind my shoulder. I can see her so vividly, and it hurts inside._

I continue to walk. I looked at where I remember being impaled, and where she stood as she told me to die. Where she told me she just played with my heart for the fun of it. It made me angry, but at the same time, I'm overcome with sadness, like I could just breakdown right here.

There was no marks, no blood on the concrete. But I do see a feather. A pitch black one. Strange, I can almost say it belongs to the wings that were on her back, but It looks slightly different.

"Oh? Would you look at that." Another pitch black feather fell slowly in front of me, and so I naturally tried to find the source. Looking up, I see a man, with a pair of black wings just like Yuuma. The mood in the air instantly changed, and I felt overwhelmed.

"A-are you a Fallen Angel?" I stared up to him in awe. I couldn't see much of him, his body was covered by a trenchcoat, and his face was covered by his hair and a fedora. "Yes, I am." He said nonchalantly. "You reek, like Devils do, but you are a Human. You obviously must know they are a Devil if you know I am a Fallen Angel. And since such is the case… I have no reason to let you live. Stay still if you don't want this to hurt." His words were much more sincere than hers, but I was terrified enough to not listen to him. I staggered back on instinct, and a spear of light impaled me in the stomach. It was very similar to Yuuma's but not quite the same.

"I told you not to move you fool. Now I have to make a mess…" He dropped to the ground and walked up to me slowly until he was less than a foot away. "I don't want to play around with you, so just be still for me. If you were found by any other Fallen Angel, then I'm sure they would toy around, but I prefer it quick and easy." He told me again. I appreciated that he didn't find it in his to damage my emotions before he killed me for real.

I saw him summon up another spear in his hand, and I stepped back again as if by instinct. Everything was slow, the gust of wind blowing his hair into the wind was very slow, the leaves falling from the trees almost didn't move at all. The cease of movement from the fountain made me think that time had stopped. The color faded from the world, and I felt very tired, not at all close to how I felt a minute ago.

 _Is this how it feels to die? For real?_

But something was wrong. There was no void trying to eat at me, I could see just fine. The spear hurt a lot, but it was nothing compared to yesterday. I couldn't move but I could feel something moving within me. It was aching to be released. Another moment passed and it released itself.

My mind exploded in a fury. Fire engulfed everything, A gush of power overwhelmed me.

 **[Is this how I awaken? To a rush of adrenaline?]** The voice was the only thing making sense in the fire that my mind went though. I watched a figure emerge from the fire.

 **[You there. Such a frail one is my partner, yet you are unique. Only one before you unlocked the same power though he was much more powerful to begin with.]** It monologued with itself. The figure before me was a dragon. One covered in deep crimson scales. The figure was so familiar, but it was new and bizzare at the same time.

 **[Are you going to respond? You are in need to access of my power, so respond to me.]** It was very demanding, and so I didn't make it wait.

"Ah- Yes, I need to be stronger, so I can beat the Fallen Angel in front of me." I told him honestly.

 **[Hmmm. Your body seems to have adapted well enough. I will grant you access to a small percent. 5% seems like a reasonable amount, no?]** I could not respond any further. His words started to blur.

 **[Very well. Do not disappoint me boy.]** The fire faded, and the color returned to the world around me. I could hear the fountain move again, and the leaves continued to fall normally. The Fallen Angel seemed to be hesitating though.

"Those horns," He stared at my forehead, still gripping the spear. "What are you?" He looked down to my eyes, before he widened his own in surprise. I don't know what he saw but he hesitated further, and I took the opportunity. I reached out and pushed with as much force as I could muster. Although I clenched my eyes shut, I felt my arms make contact with him, and I heard him grunt. When I opened my eyes again, he was lying against a tree, I assume unconscious.

"What...?" I said out loud. Before I could manage to do anything else, I fell over. He had already impaled me, and the damage was done. I was in a crimson puddle again. I felt happy with myself though. I got the strength to do something against this opponent, I had won, but not really. Here I lie dying again, at the same fountain as latest night. I must be on a streak of bad luck. I'll make sure to stay away from the fountain from now on.

The blackness started to eat away at my vision again. The world became cold. The crimson puddle around me seemed to glow as though it shared my joy in my small victory, but I probably was just hallucinating. A voice tried to reach out to me, though I'm not exactly sure what it said.

"-sei, can you hear me- … -help me get him- … -he'll be fine- ..."

Woah bro that was neat.

I feel warm. I try blink my eyes a few times, though the dim light coming through my window made it difficult. I decide that it's not time to get up yet, and I rolled over. I clutched at whatever mass of blanket might be on this side of me, but I felt something else, very non blanket esq.

"Mmn…" I heard what I considered to be a moan from all of the porn that I have watched and I forced my eyes to open. I didn't loosen my grip, but I did see what I had grasped onto.

There were two breasts laid out right in front of me. They belonged to Rias Gremory, the girl who has now slept in my bed for two nights in a row. Maybe that fountain isn't as bad as I thought it was…

I squeezed slightly, seeing what kind of reaction I could draw, and why the hell not if I am already here in this position. "Ohh…" She let a moan out from her lips again. This was an exciting adventure. I let go and stared at my hands. I heard a laugh from behind them.

"You know… I wouldn't mind if you continued Issei," It was the tone of the girl next to me. She sat up, giving me a better view. I almost fell out of my bed and she giggled in return. In my attempt to return to an upright position, I fell on top of her.

In that exact moment, my mom walked in. "Issei Hyoudou! If you do not get up this moment, you are going to be late..." Her tone gradually got quieter as she saw Rias naked beneath me. "Mom-" I attempted to explain myself but she cut me off. "I'll give you two a while." She turned back and walked out of the room.

This is my worst defeat. No amount of power could save me from this. That is the simple truth. "Uh… Rias?" I looked back down to her. "Don't worry about it." She told me. "I'll use a bit of memory altering magic. They'll forget it ever happened. But for now, could you get off of me? If you stay this close to me for much longer, I'm afraid we might not leave this bed for a while." I got hit by a bus. What girl would ever say that except this one? I really have to go back to that fountain now. I did as I was told for now, and got up.

I kept having the urge to peek at her as she put on her clothes. I watched from the corner of my eyes as she slipped on her panties and dawned her bra, before hiding it even further behind the dreadful uniform. I sighed and continued to dress myself. Before I left my room, I took a quick look in the mirror, and it showed me that my horns had grown since last night. Not considerably, but enough for me to notice… Maybe it's because of that dragon last night.

"Hey, you might not worry about being late, but I have a reputation to uphold." She smiled at me before disappearing behind the doorway. I panicked slightly, but followed her close behind. I followed her down the stairs, and watched her work her magic. My parents were whispering at the kitchen table, but they stopped when we entered. Rias bowed her head. "Thank you for letting me stay the night Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. While she was talking, my parents started to seem somewhat dazed by her.

"Oh… of course. It's no problem at all." My father told her. "I'm just so grateful to have such a wonderful friend in your son." Rias continued, raising her head after she was done speaking. "Oh no Rias, we are so happy our son has found a wonderful friend in you," My mom told her. "Now you kids better take off before you're late!" My dad ended the conversation and nodded to us before winking specifically at me. He must think that I scored or something, and it's not that I haven't but this whole situation is weird and I want to think it out more before I am proud of this achievement.

I held the door open for Rias and we walked out of my house. A few other students were walking by, and they shut down a the sight. I didn't take note of it at first, but as we entered more populated streets closer to school, the gossip only grew louder.

"Oh my god! Why is Rias walking that pervert!" They must be talking about my schemes of watching the kendo club strip down to change. To be fair, it wasn't just me.

"It goes beyond that sister, I heard that she came out of his house this morning!" The girl to boy ratio at this school was all out of wack since it only last year became co-ed. Me and my buddies figured we would be drowning in the girls, but our first year was long and did not bear fruit, and so they grew impatient and dragged me along to whenever the girls in clubs changed before school started. They figured us out almost instantly and we were branded with hot irons as perverts, and now almost no girls talk to us at all unless they are forced to.

"Do you think that they… y'know… did it?" I almost choked on air, but Rias continued walking with her head held high. "You think they went all the way?! What if he got Rias pregnant! He's ruining our schools idol! How dare he!" They were all coming to conclusions very fast, and I felt dozens of eyes put targets on my back and I had to hold back a tear. Rias seemed to play along, as she rubbed the bottom of her belly, above her skirt, before looking at me and smiling passionately. Although now she looked as if she were about to burst out into laughter.

We reached the school gates rather uneventfully, and she leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I'll send someone to fetch you after school. I would like it if you would join my club, though if you wish to decline, we can still discuss in more detail there." Although her words didn't mean harm, her actions, regardless of how small, caused the lighting of torches and the raising of pitchforks against me.

I nodded to her, and she went off on her own way, and I continued to the building. Everybody talked about me as I walked up the steps to my classes. I reached my class and took a seat, only to be physically abused by two others.

"MAN, You are so uncool!" "You went off and scored without us!? I can't believe you!" The two were Matsuda and Motohama, my two best buddies. They grabbed and tore at me, all while shedding tears that they could not have experienced what they assume is the ultimate luxury of what happens when a guy and a girl sleep together at night. They would be disappointed if I told them the truth, so I just saluted at them instead.

"My brothers…" I started a small speech for the two. "My apologies, as everything spiraled downhill last night. It would seem as I have graduated ahead of the two of you unexpectedly." I refrained from shedding a fake tear, adding some emotional drama to the mix. As expected, the two broke down into tears and accepted the apology. This wouldn't be the last time I heard of it from the two of them. They would probably ask me to share eventually.

"Alright, alright, alright. That's enough drama for one morning. Save the rest for after school will you?" The homeroom teacher walked in and started his lecture. All I could think about during the lecture however was the dragon I saw, and what kind of power I unleashed. I was curious to see what I actually did, but I have no idea since I had the urge to close my eyes. Thankfully Rias was kind enough to lend her body to heal me once again. I owe her some favors for sure.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" "Dude, it's club day, you already know what we're doin dude!" The two of them were about to drag me along, before they remembered the events of this morning. I stared at them, somewhat longingly. "It's okay man, we'll catch up with you one day."  
"We know you are too grown up for this now, when you've got the real thing waiting for you at your beck and call." The two were about to leave to have an adventure that would end in the weekly bruises that we received, before a blonde pretty boy entered the room.

All of the dudes at Kuoh Academy knew this guy, it was Yuuto Kiba. The dude had accomplished what pervs like Matsuda and Motohama tried for without even attempting. He was drowning in girls, and he just turned them all down, like he was Jesus Christ. Too high above them so they wouldn't get a fair chance to begin with.

Weirdly enough, he scanned the room, and stopped when his eyes landed on me. "Ah," He walked into the room, and the girls shrieked. To their disappointment, he stopped in front of me.

"Good afternoon Issei." I'm stressed enough with these horns I'm unsure of whether or not people can see, but these popular people just keep drawing attention to me. "Rias sent me to fetch you for the Occult Research Club." Well nevermind, I don't mind as much anymore since you said that its for her.

"Rias sent you? Then whatever… Let's just go then." I stood from my chair and Matsuda and Motohama glared daggers. They glared the hardest, but all of the girls stared at me too, as if I was tainted everything that was holy to them. This is very uncomfortable.

I followed him carefully so that I didn't get ambushed by any crazy girls, but the walk was mostly uneventful. While we were walking Kiba seemed as though he were analyzing me. "You've gotten leaner. Your body is remodeling itself." He said looking at my arms. Was it really? I haven't noticed anything like that. Though now that I take the time to look at myself, I think he's right. My arms seen bulkier for sure, but I don't know about the rest of me. I'll take some time to look at myself later.

"I haven't noticed it… does that mean Rias told you about my horns as well?" I pointed at my forehead. He followed my fingers and examined the horns on my head. "I was not informed of your horns, though I'm surprised I haven't noticed them…" He kept staring at them as we walked. "Even Rias didn't notice until I pointed it out. But last night, a fallen angel noticed on his own, but not immediately."

"He noticed them, but Rias didn't? Was he up in your face or something?" I nodded back at him. "He was basically face to face, about to murder me, before he hesitated and saw them. He was real straightforward about murdering me so I appreciated that much from him."

"You appreciate that? Well actually I suppose I would appreciate that too. Not being used and misled, before being tossed aside. Just straight to the point." We made a simple connection.

We came upon an older looking building. "We're here. Ria's is waiting inside for you. We should hang out sometime though, you seem like a nice guy." Kiba extended his arm for a handshake. I grasped his hand and shook it firmly.

We walked inside. Mostly everything seemed antique and made of wood. Kiba led me down the hallway to a large door. It seemed fairy exquisite all by itself. I have to be careful or I might spend the rest of my life in debt.

Kiba opened the door for me, and gestured for me to go in. The room was lit up by candles, if not by natural light. I saw Rias sitting at a desk at the head of the room. Standing next to her was was a raven haired beauty with a long ponytail. Somewhat closer to me was a small white haired girl lying lazily on a couch, eating candy. She looked at me strangely when I walked in.

Rias had a smile on her face and I awkwardly walked in. The raven haired girl started to pour a drink into some china. "Welcome Issei!" Rias exclaimed from her desk. "I have something prepared for you, which will hopefully help you out." She stood up and gestured for me to sit on the couch. The white haired girl sat up straight so that I would have a place to sit on the couch, though she said nothing to me.

I took a seat on the couch, and she walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. "This girl here is Akeno Himejima. She has the piece of a Queen." The raven girl nodded her head and offered me a drink. "Oh, thank you." I took the drink from her. "No problem." She smiled. I took a sip from the cup, to find that it was my favorite soda. That's really weird and I didn't expect it but awesome.

"The girl next to you is my only Rook. Her name is Koneko Toujou." Koneko stared at me with a feeling unknown to me stuck in her eyes. "And of course you have met Kiba, my only Knight." I glanced at him and he nodded.

"How do you feel now? Anything different from before?" She asked again. "Well, Kiba mentioned to me on the way here that I seemed bigger than how he remembered me." Rias tilted her head. "Bigger how exactly? Muscularly?" She asked. "I think so. My arms seem bigger. I haven't seen the rest of my body to be able to tell."

"Well then, take of your shirt so we can be sure." Rias seemed serious but also somewhat playful. Akeno giggled and brought her hand to her mouth at the comment. "R-right here?" I asked back. "Well, unless you want me to follow you into the restroom, or wherever you would like to go, then yes." She smiled.

I looked at her before looking back at myself. My face felt hot.

 _Here goes nothing world!_

I took of the uniform, and I slid my t-shirt up and off of my body. Now that I see myself, I definitely agree that I seem more muscular. "So, you were very skinny before right? And look at you know. You have some abs coming in!" Rias poked at my abdomen.

"Well, it would seem like your power is remodeling your body. Though you must have already known right? Have you talked to the entity inside of you?" Rias held a more serious face now. "I… I have talked to him."

"As I thought. So, what form did it take? When did he come to you?" She continued asking. "Well, he came to me when that Fallen Angel attacked. I got impaled again, and then everything became really slow." I clutched at my stomach and recalled the memory of the night. "Everything was suddenly on fire, and I saw a shadow from the fire. It came out of the fire and talked to me about lending his aid. Something about me being special."

"Well? What was this thing from the fire that you saw. The way that we found you, you had totally knocked out that Fallen Angel. Besides that, there was a very noticeable dent in the tree where I assume you knocked him into." She looked me in the eyes.

"The thing that I saw… He was this very familiar looking crimson colored dragon."


End file.
